deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Keanan
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Peter Renaday |notebook = Leader of the raincoat cult. |job = True Eye cult leader |mission = The Cult A Strange Group |weapon = Ceremonial Sword |gender = Male |age = 62 |race = Caucasian |}} Sean Keanan is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is the leader of the True Eye cult, obsessed with killing survivors in order to cleanse their "tainted" blood. Story Dead Rising The Cult Frank first encountered Sean and the True Eye cult in Paradise Plaza while they are in the process of sacrificing a captive, Jennifer Gorman. When Sean noticed Frank taking pictures from afar, he declared him a heretic and ordered the cult members to kill him. A Strange Group Sean was encountered again after Frank investigated the True Eye cult's hideout in Colby's Movieland. He came across Sean in Theater 4 with four captives tied up in the chairs and one hidden in a closet. After praying to a mannequin that had been impaled by a sword, Sean attacked Frank with a ceremonial sword. After he was defeated, Sean knelt in front of the mannequin on the altar. He besought it to deliver him strength, but the mannequin toppled over and the sword impaled him through his right eye, killing him in a gruesome manner. Sean's death marked the final appearance of the True Eye cult, as the last of the cultists entered the room to avenge their leader, but Frank kills the remenants of the cult, finishing it off. Frank later retrieved the Movieland warehouse key from his body. Infinity Mode Sean appears three times during Infinity Mode. Each time he carries corn, cheese and quickstep. First, he's in Theater 4 at Colby's Movieland from 6:00:00 to 7:00:00 carrying Movieland warehouse key. Next, he's at Wonderland Plaza from 2:07:00 to 3:00:00. Then, he's at Theater 4 again carrying the Movieland Warehouse Key. Battle Style Sean wields a ceremonial sword as his weapon. Despite his age, he is one of the fastest enemies that Frank encounters. Ceremonial Sword: Sean's main attack is by slashing at Frank with his ceremonial sword. He is capable of both a quick slash and an intricate attack that deals heavier damage. Slide Kick: Sean can also attack Frank by sliding towards him and knocking Frank to the floor. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Up to 10,000PP - Praying * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP Key Items Defeating Sean rewards Frank with the Movieland warehouse key, which allows Frank to unlock the door in Colby's Movieland and free Cheryl Jones. Items Defeating Sean rewards Frank with the ceremonial sword, which respawns in Theater 4 of Colby's Movieland, as well as the book Brainwashing Tips. Survivors Defeating Sean allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Ray Mathison * Nathan Crabbe * Michelle Feltz * Beth Shrake * Cheryl Jones Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Bored Again" by Lockjaw. *Sean has a hidden Photo Op where if Frank leaves the cinema and re-enters, Sean can be seen praying. *Sean is the oldest psychopath in the series. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths